


Puppy

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's always been Mello's faithful, obedient dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

 “On your knees, little puppy,” Mello said, tugging lightly on the leash. Matt obliged, dropping down to the floor on all fours. Another tug on the leash prompted him to crawl behind the blond leading him. It would have been a lot easier if he weren't also blindfolded.

“Mello, I can't--”

“Did I say you could speak?” the other man asked. “Tsk tsk, I'm going to have to punish you for misbehaving. Bad dog.” A slightly more forceful tug of the leash pulled Matt up to his feet again before he was pushed onto the bed, facedown. “And from now on you're to answer only when spoken to. Bark for yes, whimper for no.”

A blush stained the redhead's cheeks as he let out a bark in response. As humiliating as this was, he had to admit to himself it was pretty hot. God, did he love when Mello talked dirty.

“Good boy,” Mello said with a coy grin.

He pulled his lover's arms behind his back and tied his wrists together with the leash. When his hands were sufficiently bound, Mello gave Matt a firm swat on the ass, causing him to whimper loudly. Then he climbed onto the bed himself and pulled the redhead up so that he was on his knees but his face was still in the pillow.

“You alright? Is this comfortable, my little bitch?” he asked him.

“Y-yes,” Matt replied, turning his head to the side slightly so he could breathe.

Another spanking. “That's not what you say, is it?” When Mello got the “proper” response, he smirked. “Good boy,” he said again. “Would you like a treat?”

The redhead barked again, and Mello reached his arm around him and began to stroke him. Matt groaned and bucked his hips, trying to thrust into Mello's hand to get more friction.

“You like that, my little Matty puppy? You like that, huh?” Mello whispered in Matt's ear, a primal growl to his voice. The man beneath him nodded and barked again. “Would you like more?” Another bark. Mello held three fingers of his free hand to his lover's slightly parted lips. Matt gladly took the digits into his mouth and began to suck on them until they were sufficiently lubricated. When he was satisfied, Mello took his hand back and placed one finger at Matt's entrance, slowly pushing it in. Slowly he inserted the second finger and made a scissoring motion. He continued to tease Matt's shaft with his other hand as he inserted the third finger, then stopped and placed that hand on Matt's hip to steady himself.

“You're a sexy little bitch, you know that?” he purred. The redhead moaned in pleasure as Mello continued to finger him. When he pulled out his fingers, Matt whined softly in protest, until the hole was filled with something much bigger, at which point he cried out in both pain and pleasure. Mello slowly pulled out until just the head of his erection was inside, and quickly thrust himself back in all the way. It took him a few thrusts to find Matt's sweet spot, but once he hit that cluster of nerves he was rewarded with a loud pleasured cry from the redheads flushed, swollen lips.

“I like that sound,” he said, thrusting once more into the same spot over and over. “Make it again. Cum for me, dog.”

Mello's demeaning dirty talk, along with yet another blow to his prostate, sent Matt over the edge to euphoria. He saw stars as he came all over his belly and the sheets beneath him. Seconds later Mello followed suit and pulled out as Matt collapsed in an exhausted heap. The blond untied his hands and lay down next to him on the bed and lifted the blindfold, gazing into emerald eyes.

“Good boy,” he said with a smirk. “You've learned to come when you're called.”

 


End file.
